Candy Balls
by Yami Roojii
Summary: Light is annoyed, L nearly chokes to death, and Ryuk...doesn't show up. My first attempt at a DN fic. L/Light.


My first Death Note fic. 8D Yayz. Hope it's ok.

* * *

He tried to ignore it, tried to concentrate on the clicking of the keys as his fingers flew across the keyboard, but he just couldn't block it out. He would have moved away, if it weren't for the chain spanning several feet between them, joining them at the wrist. It was pointless to ask him to stop; he'd tried it before and received nothing but a blank look for his efforts. The only option left was to physically stop him, but since he was stronger than himself, only a sudden, surprise attack would do it. And it would have to be an attack of the permanently incapacitating kind. No, there was nothing he could do but stick it out and hope that he stopped soon. Whoever would have thought that the sound of someone sucking on a lollipop could drive somebody to thoughts of murder? True, he was trying to kill L anyway, but right now all his fancy plans were in danger of falling down completely. All he wanted to do was wrap his hands around his throat and shake him until he could never suck a lollipop again.

Finally, mercifully, it stopped. Light Yagami wasn't the kind to pray, or even believe in a god besides himself, but he couldn't help silently offering his thanks to anyone who might be listening at that point.

"Light, why are you staring at the ceiling?"

"I'm not."

"Yes, I know you're not now because you just looked down when I spoke, but you were just then. You were staring at the ceiling and mouthing something."

"…I was stretching. And thinking out loud."

"Oh, ok."

Light stared at the back of L's head for a little while as the detective resumed his typing. He sat and fumed quietly over how much he hated that head. And that hair. And that insufferable brain that lurked beneath it. The day of L's death couldn't come soon enough. But no, he had to wait, he had to do it right or everything would be ruined. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stay calm. He could wait, he was patient enough. He had the self control to put up with L for as long as it took. Going back to his work, he was barely three sentences into the research material he was looking up before his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched at the ominous sound of the lollipop bag rustling as a hand slid inside.

"L…please, enough with the lollipops, I'm trying to work. Don't you think tracking Kira down is a little more important than sucking candy balls?"

Light expected some smart response, laced with an accusation that he was Kira. At the very least he expected one of those 'looks' of his. Instead, L started to choke on the lollipop, which had apparently come loose from its stick.

"L, quit mucking around."

He continued to choke, sliding off the chair and onto the floor as he gasped for breath.

"………L? Oh crap, you're actually choking!"

Springing out of his own chair, Light grabbed him from behind and heaved, not thinking about what he was doing. After the fourth heave, the candy finally shot out of L's mouth. Gasping, Light's nemesis went limp in his arms. It was then that it struck Light that he could have just let him choke.

Oh yes, his possessions were going to take a beating tonight.

"T-Thank you Light" L wheezed, extracting himself from the others arms.

"You're welcome" he replied through gritted teeth.

His head bowed, L sat back down and wheeled his chair away as far as the chain linking their wrists would allow. Confused, Light wheeled his chair across too to see what would happen. Again, L moved away.

"L, what the hell are you doi….are you blushing?!"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"I was just choking to death Light, it's perfectly reasonable that my face is red."

"No, that's definitely a blush. Believe me, I've seen plenty of blushing and choking redness on the same person to know the difference."

L just stared, not quite sure what to say. Light stared right back, not quite believing he'd just said that.

"Sooo, Light Yagami likes kinky love then?" L asked, the corner of his mouth hitching up into a teasing smile.

Surprised at L's reaction, Light couldn't think of anything to say, which was taken as a yes. Chuckling, L slid his chair closer again.

"What else are you into, pervert?"

"Wha…I'm not a pervert L! I don't do…that…or anything else your twisted little brain is thinking of!"

"Oh come on, you can tell me, what gets you going? Hmm?"

"L! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I'm just curious. I'm a curious person by nature." His face radiated innocence even as his fingers started tiptoeing up Light's thigh.

Tired of yelling L's name, Light just wheeled backwards in his chair. Unfortunately, he went a little too fast and far and, because of the chain, L was pulled out of his own chair and staggered towards Light. Unable to stop, he crashed into Light and ended up straddling him to keep from falling on the floor. NOT the outcome Light was hoping for.

"L, get the hell of my lap."

"No, you can't get away from me now."

"Oh come on! Grow up already!"

L's mouth twisted into another half smile as a light blush spread across his cheeks again. What the hell was going on? Was L hitting on him? If this wasn't a joke, then he had a hell of a lot to learn about subtle flirting.

"Get. Off." Light growled, starting to get a little uncomfortable. L's groin was pressing right against his own and his pants were starting to feel tight. It's not the fact that it's L, he told himself firmly, I hate him. It's just because he crushing himself against me, I'd have the same reaction with anything shoved into my crotch.

L's blush only deepened at Light's words. "Light…do you think we…I mean, do you want to…" he trailed off, looking down sheepishly. Light followed his eyes and nearly had a heart attack (oh how ironic that would have been) at the sight of the bulge in L's pants. He was getting off alright, but not quite in the way Light would have liked.

"Light…?" L probed, shifting his hips slightly as the growing heat between his legs started to throb impatiently.

Light was speechless, almost positive that he was dreaming. This was just too…bizarre. It was the last thing he ever would have expected from L. But, as shocked and freaked out as he was, he couldn't deny that it felt…interesting to have L on top of him like this. The small wave of warmth that had spread up from his groin when L shifted his weight had definitely been pleasant. Perhaps he could…

What harm was there in having some fun before he killed his nemesis? Heck, it might even lessen L's suspicion of him. It was worth a try.

This was the reasoning his rapidly pleasure addled brain came up with.

"L…" Biting his lip, he thrust his hips up hesitantly. L gasped and jerked forward, burying his face in Light's shoulder. Light only just managed to stop himself crying out when L thrust his hips back, grinding against him so hard it almost hurt.

His breathe already ragged from suppressed need, Light stood up with L still wrapped around his waist and staggered towards one of the empty compute tables. Throwing him down onto it, he proceeded to grind himself into his rival turned lovers groin until the usually controlled sleuth couldn't help but cry out, begging Light to take him. He never, even with all his careful planning and predictions, would have thought he would hear L speak those words to him.

He couldn't remember ever being so happy that he'd miscalculated.


End file.
